Please, You
by BlaueFEE
Summary: No Summary. Its Changbum Fict. silahkan dibaca


Tittle :

**Please, You...**

Author : BlaueFEE

Part : Oneshoot

Pairing : ChangBum

Cast : Kibum, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Leeteuk, Hangeng

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt Cumfort, Romance

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos.

Disclaimer : Their not own. Im just obtuse fan who crazy bout them.

Summary :

#Np: A Short Journey – Super Junior

~! #$%^&*()_+

**All Changmin POV**

"Kibum, kenalkan dia Changmin.."

"Dan Changmin, ini Kibum. Adik iparku, hehe..."

"Kibum imnida..."

"Annyeong. Changmin imnida~ senang bertemu denganmu.."

"Hum..."

Matanya dingin dan beku. Aku bisa melihat bias kristal salju dalam bola matanya yang kelam bak malam itu. Hal tabu yang dilakukan seseorang jika berkenalan dengan orang lain. Tak ada senyuman. Hanya gumaman tipis tak bermakna. Kyuhyun bilang padaku bahwa pria ini benar-benar dingin. Dia bagai es, tak ada yang berani mendekat jika tak ingin berimbas dengan bagaimana dinginnya rasa salju. Tapi sepertinya, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Snow White ini. Kibum...

"Err.. Min. Aku lupa memberitahu. Kibum ini setahun lebih tua dari pada kita. Jadi kau harus memanggilnya hyung" Kyuhyun kembali menatap Kibum dengan rasa sesal.

"Eoh? Lalu kenapa kau hanya memanggil namanya juga?"

"Itu karena aku sudah kenal lama dengannya. Lagipula dia ini adik iparku, jadi aku berhak dong!" Jawab Kyuhyun bangga dan merengkuh bahu Kibum. Hal selanjutnya yang tak kuduga adalah jantungku yang berdenyut dan Kibum yang merona. Bukankah ini gila?

"Aku mengerti.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Entah dia salah dengan penjabaran kata 'Aku mengerti..' yang ku ucapkan. Bukan itu yang aku mengerti. Tapi hal lain.

"Bisakah kita masuk. Disini panas.."

"Ok Kibum!"

Aku memasuki rumah kediaman Keluarga KIM. Rumah Kibum. Apa dia benar-benar terbuat dari salju? Biarpun mentari bersinar, rasa panas apa yang mampu membakar kulit jika angin sedang kencang begini?

"Mana Heechul?" Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sewarna bata tanpa di persilahkan.

"Dikamar..mungkin.." Kibum menjawab dengan malas dan beranjak ke ruangan lain yang ku anggap itu dapur. Melihat ada meja makan di dekat sana.

"Min, kau tunggu disini ya? Aku ke kamar Heenim hyung dulu" Kyuhyun beranjak dan berlari kelantai atas tanpa mendengar jawabanku. Ck, anak itu.

"GYAAA! KYUHYUN, JANGAN MASUK SEMBARANGAN SAAT AKU TAK MEMAKAI BAJU~~!"

"HAHAHA~~ AKU SUDAH BIASA MELIHATNYA~~"

"Mereka biasa begitu. Kau jangan merasa terganggu.." Kibum datang membawakan 2 buah minuman dan duduk di seberang sofa yang kududuki. Wajahnya tak pernah berubah. Tetap dingin.

"Kibum.."

"Hyung.." Selanya dingin.

"Tidak mau. Sebagai informasimu saja. Orang-orang mengatakan aku dan Kyuhyun itu kembar. Aku tidak mau memanggilmu hyung.."

"Karena Kyuhyun yang tidak memanggilku 'hyung'? Jadi kau juga akan memacari kakak ku supaya kau semakin mirip Kyuhyun?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku hanya tersenyum saat matanya menatapku tajam. Ekspresi baru yang kutemui. Walaupun ku akui, ini bukan ekspresi yang patut dibanggakan.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, kami sama-sama di panggil pasangan Evil.." Aku hanya diam saat permukaan wajahnya sudah menunjukkan ekspresi biasa. Sepertinya dia mengerti dengan ucapanku.

"Akan lama menunggu Kyuhyun. Semoga kau tak bosan. Aku ke kamar dulu. Selamat tinggal.."

Dia berlalu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh. Meninggalkanku sendiri sampai waktu yang tak pernah di tentukan. Aku mengerti apa maksudnya dengan 'akan lama menunggu Kyuhyun'. Tak bertemu dengan Heechul hyung setelah 2 minggu, aku mengerti akan apa saja yang mereka lakukan -_-

~! #$%^&*()_+

"Kita bertemu lagi Kibum.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya. Tapi, seolah pertanyaannya adalah angin kosong yang tak perlu jawaban, dia tetap melangkah. Tak memperdulikanku. Aku mengejarnya. Menyamai langkah.

"Semester baru. Dan aku pindah kesini. Aku bosan di Jepang. Apa Kyuhyun tak memberi tahu.."

"Aku tak ingat.." Aku tersenyum memaklumi. Bahkan aku sangsi apakah dia masih ingat namaku.

"Hmmm... kau jurusan apa?"

"Bisnis Manajemen"

"Eh, tapi sepertinya orang sepertimu tak cocok dengan hal itu.."

"Siapa bilang aku cocok? Heechul hyung bukanlah orang yang suka dengan bisnis. Dan aku harus menggantikannya untuk mengurusi perusahaan appa. Apa aku terlihat ikhlas utuk melakukan hal ini?"

"Kalau kau tak suka, kenapa dilakukan?"

"Ini bukan hal dimana kau dapat seenakknya Changmin-sshi!" Dia menatap tajam mataku.

"Apa tak ada ekpsresi lain yang ingin kau tunjukkan selain tatapan dingin dan tajam itu.."

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Aish, manusia es tetaplah manusia es. Bagaimanapun aku bersabar menghadapinya, tetap saja emosiku mudah meledak. Jika dia marah, seharusnya dia menunjukkan ekspresi marah. Bukan dingin seperti tadi. Arrgghh... Kibum sialan! Kau membuatku...

"Jangan dipikirkan.."

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum polos dan menarik tanganku.

"Cepat ke kelas. Dan akan ku perkenalkan dengan teman-temanku.."

"Eh, kita sekelas?"

**Pletak!**

"Babbo! Kau tak tahu.. Hanya untuk beberapa kelas.."

"Setan! Kau tak perlu juga memukulku.."

~! #$%^&*()_+

**At Canteen**

Aku asyik bercanda dengan teman-teman Kyuhyun yang sekarang juga menjadi temanku. Mataku sedikit mengedar dan mendapati Kibum yang duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan. Setumpuk buku berada di sisi kiri lengannya. Namun, matanya tak melihat kearah buku diatas meja yang berada dihadapannya. Aku ingin beranjak namun tangan Kyuhyun menghadangku.

"Mau kemana?" Aku memberi isyarat menunjuk pada orang yang berada di pojok ruangan kantin dengan daguku. Kyuhyun tak akan melihat karena posisinya yang membelakangi Kibum.

"Ke tempat Kibum..."

"Jangan kesana. Dia tak suka saat ada yang mengganggunya membaca.." Aku mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menatap kearah Kibum. Tapi, matanya masih tak mengarah pada buku dihadapannya. Aku meluruskan pandangan, menatap apa yang Kibum pandangi.

"Eh?" Itu Heechul hyung kan? Dengan siapa?

"Kyu, itu Heechul hyung. Dia..."

"Diamlah..."

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Minnie-ah.." Aku balik menatap Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun seperti memohon agar aku tak melanjutkan. Disana, di mata Kyuhyun tersimpan kesedihan. Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah?

Aku kembali memandangi Heechul hyung yang juga duduk di sudut kantin yang berlawanan dengan Kibum. Aku bisa melihat emosi baru yang ada di mata Kibum. Perasaan marah dan sakit yang bercampur. Kibum-Heechul. Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya memandangi mereka berdua—bertiga jika pria yang bersama Heechul hyung dihitung.

~! $^*()_+_)(*

Entah memang takdir atau aku yang memang selalu mencari-cari sosoknya. Tiap waktu aku akan selalu berada di sekitar Kibum. Berada dalam ruang lingkup yang sama tapi bukan berada dalam jarak normal untuk berbincang. Ya, aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Melihatnya dan memperhatikannya tidaklah susah. Dia selalu sendirian dan tak pernah terlihat bersama orang lain. Memudahkanku untuk menatapnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Sepertinya.. aku tak tahu.."

"Majulah~~" Kyuhyun mendorongku perlahan dan melototiku. Mungkin maksudnya untuk memberiku semangat-_-

"Kibum.." Aku menepuk bahunya yang asyik membaca buku sastra yang kuyakin, jika aku yang membacanya perlu waktu setidaknya setengah tahun.

"Kau memang mirip Kyuhyun. Seperti...Setan"

Ish, aku meringis dengan ucapannya. Bahkan dia tetap melanjutkan membaca, tak memperdulikan aku yang sudah duduk manis disampingnya. Aku hanya terdiam. Ini sudah cukup. Dengan berada disampingnya saja aku sudah merasa lebih. Aku bersandar pada batang pohon dan mengarahkan mataku kearah kiri. Tepat menghadap Kibum. Dia membaca dengan seksama. Lembar demi lembarnya dengan tenang. Apa yang salah dengan mahkluk Tuhan ini? Dia memiliki segala kelebihan yang diinginkan orang lain. Aku tak perlu menjabarkan apa saja yang dimilikinya. Dia benar-benar sempurna—setidaknya itu dimataku.

"Apa kau tak risih?" Masih memandangi buku dia berucap.

"Eoh? Apa? Aku?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Aku tak mengerti.." Karena memang aku tak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Kau di pandangi oleh seluruh penghuni kampus. Apa itu tak juga membuatmu risih?" Aku mengedarkan pandangan. Dan benar saja. Banyak yang memandang kearah kami. Tepatnya kearahku, ada apa?

"Jika kau bertanya ada apa? Mungkin jawabannya adalah 'Siapa yang berada disebelah pria es itu? Ada juga yang mau berdekatan dengannya'.. Kurasa itu isi kepala mereka"

"Ke-kenapa?" Aku masih mengalihkan perhatian ke sekitar kami. Lihatlah, bahkan ada dua makhluk gembul yang berbisik-bisik melirikku. Atau pria imut yang menatap kami seolah tak percaya.

"Tentu saja karena kau duduk disampingku. Tak ada yang berani berdekatan denganku. Harusnya kau tahu itu Changmin-sshi.."

"Aku tidak tahu itu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tak bilang. Jadi boleh saja kan aku dekat-dekat denganmu. Kita ini bukan orang yang tak saling mengenal.." Ucapku cuek dan kembali bersandar. Kibum juga melanjutkan membacanya. Sepertinya dia juga tak perduli lagi. Sekitar 30 menit barulah orang-orang tak memandangiku dan Kibum lagi. Hufhtt~~ orang-orang disini aneh sekali. Kibum itu sangat cantik, tampan juga kalau aku tak salah liat(?). Tapi tak ada yang berani mendekat. Apa mereka terlalu bodoh.

Seketika Kibum berdiri dan mengagetkanku. Membersihkan celananya dari debu dan dedaunan yang terjatuh dari pohon. Dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Aku tak ada kuliah lagi.."

"Eeeh? Tunggu aku..."

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin ke gerbang bersama" Kibum tak merespon lagi namun kakinya berubah perlahan seperti menungguku. Aku tersenyum dan segera berjalan disampingnya. Lihatlah, kami terlihat serasi bersama bukan?

Akhirnya kami tiba di gerbang dan Kyuhyun sudah berada disana bersama mobilnya. Dia terlihat asyik dengan PSP nya tanpa menghiraukan aku ataupun Kibum yang sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Kyu~"

"Hm..." Cih, anak ini! Haha~ aku punya ide.

"HUWAA~~ ITU HEECHUL HYUNGGG!" Aku berteriak dan menunjuk kesembarang arah. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap arah telunjukku. Sejenak hening. Kukira akan ada teriakan heboh Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu antusias jika berhubungan dengan namjachingunya itu. Ada apa?

Aku ikut menyusuri arah telunjukku. Dan oh ternyata, disana memang ada Heechul hyung. Apa aku beruntung karena dengan-ucapan-asalku-Heechul hyung memang berada disana. Atau aku kurang beruntung, karena ada pria lain yang bersama Heechul hyung. Pria sama yang kulihat beberapa hari lalu di kantin bersamanya.

"Kyuhyun!" Kibum mengagetkan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum padanya.

"Itu Hangeng. Hanya temannya kok "

"Ah, benarkah?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa semangat seolah tak percaya.

"Err, itu. Apa teman juga melakukan hal seperi itu.." Agak ragu-ragu aku menginterupsi mereka dan kembali menunjuk pada Heechul hyung. Ingin memberitahukan kegiatan Heechul hyung dengan pria berwajah oriental itu.

"Cih, sudah kuduga!"

**Cklek!**

**Brak!**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

"Kyu!" Kibum berteriak dan memukul pintu mobil Kyuhyun dengan bringas. Orang ini terlalu berlebihan. Kyuhyun menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan berteriak.

"Kalian mau pulang tidak?! CEPAT MASUK!" Mau tak mau aku dan Kibum menuruti perintahnya juga. Aku tahu Kyuhyun. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah marah. Dan jika sekarang dia berteriak-teriak seperti ini, berarti amarahnya sudah diambang batas.

Mobil melaju dengan kencang. Jika Kyuhyun dan Kibum bisa merasa aman karena ada safety belt, tentunya beda denganku yang berada di jok belakang. Entah sudah berapa kali tubuhku terombang ambing karena kecepatan mobil Kyuhyun yang seperti kesetanan.

"Kyuhyun! Pelan-pelan! Kau mau membunuhku, eoh?!" Aku berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan mencoba berpegangan pada belakang kursi penumpang yang diduduki Kyuhyun.

"KYUUU!"

**Ckitt!**

Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti dengan tiba-tiba membuat kepalaku terbentur kepala jok.

"Kyu, jangan salah paham dengan Heechul hyung.."

"BAGAIMANA AKU TAK SALAH PAHAM. MEREKA BERCIUMAN KIBUM. DEMI TUHAN, INI BUKAN PERTAMA KALINYA!"

"DAN AKU JUGA SUDAH PERNAH MENGATAKANNYA PADAMU, JIKA KAU MERASA LELAH TINGGALKAN HEECHUL!"

"Aku tak bisaa... Benar-benar tak bisa~" Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan mereka. Karena ini bukan konteks dimana aku berhak memasuki urusan mereka. Hanya satu hal yang dapat kupastikan, Heechul hyung berselingkuh dan Kyuhyun membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Aku tahu itu.. Kau yang bodoh" Kibum memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah luar mobil. Melihat banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang di dijalanan. Dan Kyuhyun hanya membanting kepalanya di stir mobil. Dia terlihat sangat frustasi. Ahh~ sepertinya kami akan lama..

~! #%^&*()_+

Aku melihat Kibum keluar dari sebuah salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kota Seoul. Aku berlari menuju arahnya yang akan memasuki mobil silver miliknya.

"Kibum!" Dia menoleh dan menatapku lama. Aku hanya tergugup karena ditatap oleh mata kelam itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya yang bersiap-siap dengan kunci mobilnya.

"Tidak. Hanya melihatmu dan menyapa. Tidak boleh?"

"Tanyakan itu sebelum kau menyapa?"

"Iya-iya... Ketus sekali" Aku memutar mata mendengar jawabannya. Apa orang ini tidak tahu dengan yang namanya basa-basi. Selalu saja memutus ucapanku.

"Aku menumpang ya? Aku tak bawa mobil.."

"Memangnya kau kesini dengan apa tadi?" Tanya Kibum acuh. Dia bersiap-siap memasuki mobil.

"Dengan bis.."

"Ya sudah. Pulang saja dengan bis kembali.." Mwo? Dia ini pelit sekali.

"Ayolah, aku menumpang. Ke rumah harus berganti bis setidaknya 2 kali. Dan aku juga harus berjalan kaki. Haltenya jauh dari rumah. Kibum~~..." Kibum sudah memasuki mobil dan menutup pintunya. Aku hanya melongo. Dia mendengarku tidak sih. Tak lama kaca pintu mobil terbuka dan..

"Naiklah.." Aku hanya tersenyum lebar dan berteriak 'Terima Kasih'. Ini kesempatan langka. Kapan lagi aku bisa berduaan dengan Kibum, jadi aku akan memanfaatkannya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Dalam perjalanan, hanya hening mendominasi. Aku berpikir keras dengan bahan obrolan yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang dari otakku.

"Emm, tadi aku melihatmu keluar dari gedung. Sepertinya itu perusahaan. Ada apa kau disana?"

"Itu perusahaan milik keluargaku. Aku hanya mengecek saja tadi"

"Eoh? Kau mengurus perusahaan sendirian?"

"Ani. Ada adik ayahku yang mengurus. Jika sudah lulus nanti aku akan menggantikannya. Jadi, sesekali aku memeriksa perusahaan.."

"Ooh.." Hening. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa kami obrolkan. Aku ingin saja menanyakan berbagai hal. Tentang hobby nya, makanan kesukaannya, warna favoritnya atau hal lainnya yang menyangkut dirinya. Tapi ku urungkan. Apa kau pikir Kibum tipe orang yang mau menjawabnya dengan mudah-_-

"Kibum, soal Kyuhyun dan Heechul hyung bagaimana?" Entah kenapa aku masih penasaran dengan hal yang terjadi kemarin lalu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Mana mungkin tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

"Apa kau tak bertanya pada Kyuhyun? Kalian kan sahabat"

"Ani. Aku tak mau bertanya padanya.." Memang benar aku tak mau bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Sepulang kejadian itu aku langsung berniat bertanya. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang kusut kuurungkan niatku. Dan besoknya saat aku ingin bertanya lagi. Yang kudapati adalah Kyuhyun yang terduduk di sofa dan Heechul hyung yang duduk di pangkuannya. Mereka terlihat mesra dengan sesekali berbagi kecupan. Seperti tak pernah terjadi masalah. Dan aku tak mau merusak suasana hati Kyuhyun.

"Dan jangan bertanya padaku.." Aku melihatnya sekilas. Aku tahu dengan jawaban yang diberikannya.

Kami sampai di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Ya benar, rumah Kyuhyun. Aku menumpang tinggal bersama Kyuhyun. Keluargaku semuanya menetap di Jepang. Dan hanya Kyuhyun sahabatku satu-satunya di Korea. Lagi pula, orang tua ku tentu saja percaya pada Kyuhyun yang merupakan sahabatku sejak kecil.

"Kau mau mampir?" Ucapku mencoba menawarinya. Setidaknya aku tahu terima kasih pada orang yang sudah memberiku tumpangan.

"Tak perlu.."

"Sepertinya harus. Lihatlah.." Aku memberi perintah dengan daguku dan Kibum melihat kearah pintu rumah Kyuhyun. Disana ada Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang sedang berciuman. Lama dan apa itu..panas? Ck.

"Kibum?" Sesudah menyelesaikan moment—oh so romantic—mereka, Heechul hyung terlihat heran melihat Kibum di rumah Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung.."

"Kau bersama Changmin kesini? Aku tak tahu kalian dekat" Tanya Heechul hyung penasaran.

"Ani/Ne!" Jawabku serempak dengan Kibum. Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang menjawab 'ani'.

"Mereka dekat Chagy.." Ucap Kyuhyun dan memeluk Heechul hyung dari belakang. Dia mengerling nakal menatapku dan Kibum bergantian.

"Benarkah? Wah, selain Kyuhyun kau bisa juga dekat dengan orang lain Bummie. Hyung senang ^^"

"Bukan begitu hyung ,"

Tunggu, tunggu, tungguuuuu... Ekpsresi apa itu? Kenapa Kibum bisa tersenyum malu-malu seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnyaaaaaaaa~~ :O

"Kau kenapa Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang asyik menciumi tengkuk Heechul.

"Itu.. Kenapa Kibum bisa tersenyum seperti itu?" Aku bertanya blak-blakkan dan menatap horor pada Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"Kau belum pernah lihat Kibum tersenyum? Berarti kau bukan teman dekatnya. Ya! Kau berbohong setan!" Heechul hyung menyikut pinggang Kyuhyun yang meronta kesakitan.

"Aww appoo.. Mereka memang dekat. Kau tidak lihat di kampus mereka sering bersama?" Kyuhyun mengelak dan Heechul hanya mendelik.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku harus pergi" Ucap Heechul dan melepas tangannya dari pegangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak dengan Kibum?"

"Ani. Ada temanku yang menjemput"

"Siapa?" Ucap Kyuhyun penasaran. Suaranya seperti menyelidik.

"Anou.. Itu temanku. Kau tidak akan kenal dengannya. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Annyeongg~~^^" Heechul hyung pergi dan di depan gerbang Kyuhyun sudah ada mobil yang menjemputnya.

"Dia berbohong.."

"Eh, bohong apa Kyu?" Tanyaku.

"Itu Leeteuk kan? Bagaimana mungkin aku tak kenal. Mereka sering berkencan di belakangku.."

"Kau tak boleh berprasangka buruk Kyu. Bukannya selingkuhannya itu Hangeng.." Mati aku. Sepertinya aku salah bicara. Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih.

"Aku melihat banyak kissmark di leher dan perutnya. Aku tidak 'melakukan' dengannya beberapa hari ini. Bahkan kissmark sekalipun"

"Dan, si Hangeng pabbo sedang di China, idiot. Pasti itu perbuatan Leeteuk! HAHAHA.." Kyuhyun merangkul tubuhku dan mengajak masuk. Dan tertawa dengan keras seolah menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kibum, hati-hati dijalan.." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Aish, aku sampai lupa dengan Kibum. Aku mengarahkan tatapan kebelakang, dan Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis dan masuk kedalam mobil. Hanya itu yang kulihat, karena Kyuhyun sudah menutup pintu rumahnya tepat di depan wajahku.

"Bodoh, sudah tahu dia selingkuh kenapa masih mau jadi kekasihnya?" Tanyaku sebelum Kyuhyun menaiki tangga rumah menuju kamarnya.

"Karena aku sangat mencintainya.." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sialan, kenapa sesaat tadi aku merasa Kyuhyun sangat keren. Mengatakan mencintai seseorang walaupun sudah seringkali di khianati. Aku merasa iri denganmu Kyuhyun.

~! #$%^&*()_+

"Kyu, kau menghindari Heechul hyung?"

"Ani. Mana mungkin aku menghindarinya"

"Tapi, tadi Kibum bilang kau berusaha menghindari Heechul hyung"

"Kenapa Kibum berpikir seperti itu?"

"Heechul hyung bilang sendiri pada Kibum. Apa kau ada masalah lagi dengan Heechul hyung, Kyu?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Aku takut mulutku tak bisa di kontrol lagi seperti waktu lalu.

"Tidak Min-ah. Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah. Aku butuh istirahat" Ucap Kyuhyun dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya dengan sebelumnya menaruh PSP biru tua miliknya di meja nakas.

"Tidurlah Kyu. Kau memang kelihatan lelah.." Ucapku mengusap kepalanya dan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Changmin, mana Kyuhyun?"

"Di kamar.." Heechul hyung langsung melesat pergi ke lantai atas dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanyaku pada Kibum yang ternyata juga ada disini. Dia baru memasuki rumah ini saat Heechul hyung menaiki tangga.

"Entahlah.. Ingin bertemu Kyuhyun katanya.."

"Aku tahu-_- Tapi kenapa kesetanan begitu?"

"Mungkin dia sudah tak tahan melihat Kyuhyun yang menghindarinya.."

"Ohh..." Aku hanya merespon tak acuh. Aku tak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain dengan bertanya macam-macam.

"Duduklah dulu Kibum. Aku akan membuatkan minuman.."

"Hmm..."

Aku melangkah ke arah dapur dan membuat dua gelas minuman untuk Kibum dan juga diriku. Dan yah, aku membawa beberapa camilan juga. Tak sopan sekali hanya menawarkan minuman pada tamu. Apalagi tamu spesial seperti Kibum.

"Ini, minumlah.." Aku duduk tepat di sebelahnya duduk. Dan hal itu sukses membuatnya menjauh beberapa senti dariku.

"Kau kenapa sih? Memangnya aku akan membunuhmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya risih berdekatan denganmu.." Kau tahu, saat dia berkata seperti itu aku ingin sekali terjun dari gedung lantai 89. Orang yang kusukai risih denganku? Memangnya kau mengharapkan aku bereaksi apa :&

"Kenapa kau jujur sekali sih? Pantas saja tak ada yang mau berdekatan denganmu.." Ucapku setengah bercanda setengah menyindir.

"Bukan urusanku.." Lihatlah, harusnya aku bertanya pada diri sendiri kenapa bisa menyukai pria es ini. Aku pasti benar-benar sudah gila.

"SUDAHLAH. AKU BENAR-BENAR MUAK!"

**BRAKK!**

Suara teriakan dan gebrakan pintu membuatku dan Kibum terlonjak kaget. Dan beberapa saat kemudian yang kulihat hanyalah Heechul hyung yang menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Tak lupa dengan suara isakannya yang kuat dan mata yang mengeluarkan air. Dia berlalu saja keluar rumah tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kibum.

"Hyunggg.. Heechul hyung!"

"Sebaiknya kau susul saja.."

Kibum hanya mengangguk dan pergi menyusul Heechul hyung. Sedangkan aku bergegas menuju kamar Kyuhyun guna mengecek keadaannya. Mungkin Kyuhyun butuh seseorang sekarang.

"Astaga Kyu~~!" Aku hanya terperangah melihat kamar yang beberapa saat lalu masih tertata rapi namun sekarang seperti habis terkena gempa. Semua barang berhamburan dan benda-benda pecah menghiasi lantai kamar. Dan jangan lupa dengan beberapa wallpaper kamar dan poster yang bergantungan robek.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku menghampirinya yang terduduk di lantai kamar di samping bednya.

"Hiks.. aku menamparnya Minnie, bagaimana ini?" Ucap Kyuhyun menarik rambut softbrown nya.

"Kyu, tenanglah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.."

"Aku muak. Aku muak pada diri sendiri yang tak bisa membuat kekasihku setia padaku. Aku ingin menyerah saja. Tapi dia selalu datang padaku. Percayalah, demi Tuhan aku mencintai Heechul hyung. Tapi, aku tak bisa... Benar-benar tak bisa.."

"Ssst.. sudahlah. Kau tak salah. Heechul hyung hanya belum tahu bahwa dia sedang membuat kesalahan. Tenanglah.." Aku memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya pelan. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sebagai sahabatnya. Aku benar-benar kasihan dengan Kyuhyun. Selama di Jepang, saat Kyuhyun menelponku, yang diucapkannya selalu nama Heechul, Heechul dan Heechul. Dan saat liburan 3 minggu lalu dia berkunjung ke rumahku yang berada di Jepang pun, dia tak henti-hentinya membanggakan Heechul padaku. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintai Heechul hyung. Dia hanya...merasa lelah.

~! #$%^&*()_+

Udara malam Seoul membuatku bergidik. Aku harus rela memakai pakaian berlapis-lapis dan tebal. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tak banyak orang yang nampak berlalu lalang. Tentu saja, mana ada yang mau keluar rumah saat cuaca seperti ini. Kalau bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah di rumah Minho, mungkin aku akan bergelung dengan selimutku di kamar. Aku masih melihat sekeliling dengan mata yang bergerak liar. Berharap ada sesuatu yang menarik yang ditangkap oleh mataku. Dan itu adalah..Kibum?

"Kibum..." Aku bergumam dan berlari mengejarnya yang juga berlari kesetanan tanpa arah.

"YA! KIBUM!" Aku berhasil menarik lengannya dan sukses membuatnya berhenti. "Aish, aku memanggilmu dari tadi.."

"Lepas hiks.." Aku menatap horor punggung Kibum. Aku tak bermimpikan? Tadi yang terisak itu benar-benar Kibum kan? Aku membalik badannya dan melihat wajahnya yang sudah bersimbah air mata. Bahkan matanya terlihat sedikit membengkak.

"H-hei, kau kenapa Kibum-ah?"

"Hiks...mm..hiks" Dia tak menjawab dan hanya menggeleng sambil bergumam tak jelas. Isakannya semakin jelas tiap dia mencoba menggeleng.

"Tenanglah..." Aku menuntun Kibum berjalan menuju tempat yang sepi dan nyaman untuk berbicara. Aku tak mau orang-orang berprasangka buruk melihatku dengan seorang pria yang menangis di tepi jalan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku setelah kami duduk di bangku halte bus. Tidak banyak orang yang yang lewat dan hanya kami berdua yang duduk disini.

"Ani~.." Dia lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng. Aku membiarkannya untuk beberapa saat sampai Ia bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Bus berhenti tepat di hadapan kami. Tanpa membuang waktu aku menggenggam tangan Kibum dan mengajaknya menaiki bus. Tak ada penolakan dari Kibum. Kami memasuki bus dan hanya ada 2 orang didalamnya. Seorang ahjussi tua yang tertidur lelap dan seorang pemuda yang kukira berumur 30-an. Eh, apa 30 masih pemuda? Entahlah ._.

Aku mengajak Kibum duduk di barisan paling belakang. Kibum duduk dekat jendela dan aku disampingnya. Saat bis mulai berjalan, Kibum hanya melihat kearah luar tanpa melirikku sekalipun.

"Hei, kau kenapa tadi?" Ucapku memulai pembicaraan. Mataku menatap lurus kedepan. Tidak menatap Kibum ataupun terfokos pada sajian di depan mataku.

"Menangis.."

"Aku tahu pabbo. Yang kutanya kenapa kau menangis.."

"Mungkin karena Heechul hyung dan Kyuhyun.."

"Kau sedih karena mereka bertengkar? Tak kusangka kau sangat peduli dengan kakakmu.." Ucapku sedikit tersenyum. Kibum yang menangis karena kakaknya, bukankah itu manis? ^/^

"Aku tak perduli mereka bertengkar. Aku menangis karena mereka berbaikan..tadi" Atau Kibum bukan orang yang manis? Ck, apa maksudnya?

"Kau tak perduli mereka bertengkar dan malah bersedih mereka berbaikan. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Yang ku pikirkan adalah, mereka bertengkar, tidak menyapa dan putus. Heechul hyung bisa memilih satu dari selingkuhannya menjadi pacar. Dan Kyuhyun akan bersedih dan mencoba mencari pengganti Heechul. Dan akulah orang itu. Itu yang kumau. Kau tahu!" Ucapnya sedikit berteriak. Membuat sedikitnya penghuni bus memandangi kami. Suara Kibum sangat jelas apa lagi ditambah keadaan sunyi yang hanya dihuni 5 penumpang saja termasuk sopir. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan 'tak apa-apa' pelan pada 2 penumpang lainnya.

"Hei, aku tak tahu kau sepicik itu.." Ucapku padanya yang menatap balik tajam padaku.

"Benar. Aku picik. Aku menyukai kekasih kakakku sendiri. Kau tahu!"

"Aku tahu. Pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku tahu itu.." Aku melihatnya terkejut. "Lalu kenapa? Aku fikir cepat atau lambat kau harus melupakan cintamu. Kau tahu, Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Heechul hyung. Amat. Walaupun aku tak tahu perasaan Heechul hyung pada Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Dan apa menurutmu, Kyuhyun mudah berpaling? Dia hanya akan mencintai orang sekali seumur hidup.."

"Aku tahu itu. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Heechul hyung. Heechul hyung juga sangat mencintainya" Kibum menatapku sambil tersenyum walaupun kontras dengan air matanya yang perlahan kembali menitik. "Heechul hyung sangat mencintainya. Dia hanya tak bisa bertahan dari godaan pria diluar sana.. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk berharap mereka berpisah.." Kibum menunduk dan mencengkram wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hey, aku mencintaimu.."

"Urm?"

"Apa itu? Aku bilang aku mencintaimu. Kenapa kau hanya menjawab dengan 'Urm'?"

"Jangan bercanda Changmin-sshi!" Ucap Kibum dan menatap wajahku. Pada keadaan normal seharusnya aku tertawa sekarang. Wajahnya di penuhi air mata tapi juga memerah disaat bersamaan. Dan rasa penasarannya terhadap pernyataanku membuat mukanya penuh dengan emosi yang bercampur.

"Apa aku bisa bercanda disaat seperti ini?"

"Tapi.."

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah milikku dan aku akan menghapus Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit dihatimu.." Ucapku tersenyum dan menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya dan aku melihat air yang masih menganak di pelupuk matanya. "Awas saja jika ada air mata lagi yang keluar dari matamu ini.." Ucapku dan mengusap tepat dibagian tepi matanya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi? Jadi apa?"

"Tentu saja menjadi kekasihku, pabbo Kibum!" Ucapku tertawa dan sedikit memukul keningku.

"Baiklah. Buat aku menghapus Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin bisa dimulai dengan ini.."

**Chu~~**

Kibum tiba-tiba menciumku dan untuk beberapa saat aku hanya mampu terdiam. Sifat barunya yang kutemui. Garis bawahi. Kibum itu agresif. Setelah agak lama, Kibum berniat melepas ciumannya. Namun, aku menahan kepalanya dan menciumnya kembali. Lebih lama.

"Kau berani juga eoh?"

"Apa? Aku melakukan apa?" Tanyanya dengan senyum jahil.

"Tadi kau melakukan ini.." Aku kembali mencium Kibum. Kali ini dengan tergesa-gesa dan rakus. Aku ingin menciumi seluruh bagian bibirnya tanpa terkecuali. Mengesap bibir atasnya dengan kuat. Kibum membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk bernapas. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya mengenai daguku. Dan aku masih setia mengesap bibir atasnya. Sudah beberapa lama, namun bibirnya tetap saja manis.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Aku menghentikan ciuman kami dan meletakkan kepalaku dibagian pundaknya. Nafasku terengah-engah dan detak jantungku sangat tidak stabil. Kibum juga terlihat sama denganku.

"Hemm.." Aku memeluk pinggang Kibum dan menyeruakkan kepalaku pada lehernya. Sedangkan Kibum mengusap-ngusap rambut kelamku.

"Minnie, aku tidak pernah melihat toko itu.." Ucap kibum tiba-tiba.

"Eoh? Toko mana?" Tanyaku mulai menegakkan kepala dan melihat kearah belakangku. Tepat kearah luar bus. "Aku juga tak pernah.." Ucapku menimpali. Kami segera menegakkan tubuh dan menatap kearah depan.

"Min, ini bus jurusan mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya asal menarikmu tadi.."

"Seperti bukan kearah rumahku atau rumah Kyuhyun.."

"Eh, be-benarkah? Bagaimana ini?" Ucapku sedikit gugup. Aku baru sebulan lebih di Korea. Aku memang orang korea, tapi semenjak lulus Sekolah Dasar aku sudah pindah ke Jepang. Sedikit banyaknya aku tak ingat lagi jalanan Seoul.

"Bagaimana apanya? Kau yang membawaku kemari.." Ucap Kibum merengut.

"Ya sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan. Kita lanjutkankan.."

**Chu~~**

**Chu~~**

"Min, Minniee~~"

"Sst, diam saja.."

**Chu~~**

Dan sepanjang perjalanan bus, aku hanya menciumi Kibum. Kami berbagi ciuman hangat di tengah cuaca kota yang dingin. Aku tak menginginkan apapun di dunia ini. Hanya dia yang ku inginkan, hanya Kibum 3

END

Halo~

Iseng update ini fict. Ini fict tahun lalu past kibum birthday. Repost dari fb. Dari pada Cuma nongkrong(?) di lappy, yah coba di publish disini.. selamat membaca ^^


End file.
